1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing facility, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device manufacturing facility with a diagnosis system for controlling the operation state of each fabrication system within the facility according to a corresponding process and its operation state, by connecting the diagnosis system with the fabrication systems via a connector and a communication network.
2. Background of the Related Art
Typically, semiconductor device fabrication involves many processes including oxidation, deposition, ion-implantation, photo-etch, inspection, etc. Each of the above processes is becoming automated using statistical process control (SPC) techniques.
Using SPC, processing data for a specific facility is control-managed, and any abnormality of the facility or the process can be detected using accumulated statistical data. Each fabrication facility has a method of monitoring the processing data which is processed therein. The data from the monitoring is used to establish control limits for regularly inspecting various kinds of fabrication facilities, or for detecting and correcting an abnormal operation in a fabrication facility.
Conventionally, data monitoring has been done by a control facility within the fabrication facility. In the meantime, data monitored during processing must be continuously collected and loaded into the control facility, so that the control limits can be continuously updated. The data collected in this manner is essential for controlling the fabrication facility during its operation, but it is difficult to detect the process flow using the parameters needed by an operator while the process is going on in real time.
FIG. 1 shows one embodiment of a conventional data monitoring arrangement in which an oscilloscope 103 is connected to a stepper controller 102 of a stepper 101 so as to temporarily monitor the operation state of an exposure facility in order to detect any abnormality. While the stepper 101 is operated, the signal output from the stepper controller 102 is shown using the oscilloscope 103. However, it is difficult to detect the point at which the abnormality occurs in the facility just by seeing the monitored data. That is, the data are not analyzed, and it is difficult to establish control limits. Therefore, it is difficult to efficiently control-manage the facilities, and to monitor the fabrication facility in real time.
Therefore, additional computational and analytical steps must be carried out in order to read/understand the monitored data.
The present invention is directed to a facility for manufacturing semiconductor devices provided with a diagnosis system for easily monitoring the operation states of various fabrication systems, and controlling them in case of abnormal operation states by means of a sensing signal from the fabrication systems and a control signal from a control system, which substantially overcomes one or more of the problems due to the limitations and the disadvantages of the related art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a facility for manufacturing semiconductor devices with a diagnosis system allowing for a remote operator to monitor the operation states of the fabrication systems, and control them remotely by interconnecting the control system and the fabrication systems by a communication network.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an etch facility with a diagnosis system for monitoring the operation state of an etch chamber and efficiently controlling it in case of an abnormal operation state by providing a diagnosis system to the etch chamber.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an exposure facility with a diagnosis system for monitoring the operation state of an exposure system and efficiently controlling it in case of an abnormal operation state by providing a diagnosis system to the exposure system.
To achieve these and other advantages, and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention as embodied and broadly described, the facility for manufacturing semiconductor devices comprises a plurality of fabrication systems for carrying out fabrication processes for manufacturing semiconductor devices including oxidation, deposition, diffusion, ion-implantation, photo-etch, etc., and outputting a sensing signal showing the operation states of the fabrication processes such as temperature, time, pressure, concentration, power, etc. A control system outputs a control signal to the fabrication systems for controlling their operation states via transmit lines connected thereto according to the sensing signal from the fabrication systems or an input signal from a host computer. A diagnosis system analyzes the sensing signal from the fabrication systems and the control signal from the control system so as to assess the operation states of the fabrication systems. The sensing signal can be signals output from a specific board constituted within the various fabrication facilities, and can be signals output from a specific output port of the facility.
The diagnosis system comprises an input unit for receiving a sensing signal from the fabrication systems indicating the operation states of the systems, and a control signal from the control system. An output unit outputs a control signal for controlling the operation states of the fabrication systems according to the sensing signal therefrom. A control means analyzes the sensing signal received by the input unit, assesses the operation state of each fabrication system, and applies a control signal for controlling the operation state of the fabrication system.
The input unit comprises a first input unit with a plurality of input ports for receiving a sensing signal from the fabrication systems indicating the operation state of the fabrication systems; and a second input unit with a plurality of input ports for receiving a control signal from the control system for controlling the operation state of the fabrication systems.
The control means of the diagnosis system comprises a control part for analyzing the operation state of the fabrication systems with a sensing signal from the fabrication systems and a control signal from the control system, and applying a control signal corresponding thereto. A multiplexer selectively transfers the control signal from the control system and the sensing signal from the fabrication systems, which are received via the input unit, to the control part. A first memory device stores the data for the operation state of the fabrication systems. A display part displays the operation state of the fabrication systems analyzed by the control part. A demultiplexer selectively applies the control signal, which is applied from the control part corresponding to the operation state of the fabrication system, to the fabrication systems.
Preferably, the control means further comprises a channel select part for selecting at least one fabrication system among the plurality of fabrication systems, an alarm part for outputting an alarm signal in case of an abnormal operation state of a specific fabrication system, an input apparatus for receiving programs or data from a storage medium which stores,various programs or data, and a second memory device having a program for performing multi-tasking therein so as to control the operation state of the fabrication systems both by the control system and the diagnosis system.
The diagnosis system is connected to the plurality of fabrication systems via a transmit line having a connector, which is able to be connected/disconnected.
In addition, the control system and the diagnosis system are respectively connected to a LAN (Local Area Network) connected to a communication modem, and the fabrication systems are diagnosed via the communication network. The control system and the diagnosis system are respectively connected to a LAN to which a communication modem connected to an Internet (or Wide Area Network (WAN)) is connected, and the fabrication systems are monitored using the Internet.
Preferably, a diagnostic program for controlling the operation of the fabrication systems is provided with a personal computer by which the operation state of the various control systems can be remote-monitored and remote-controlled.
In another aspect of the present invention, an etch system for manufacturing semiconductor devices with a diagnosis system comprises an etch chamber for carrying out an etch process for manufacturing semiconductor devices. A chamber control system outputs a control signal for controlling the etch process and the operation of the etch chamber according to a sensing signal from the etch chamber and an input signal from a host computer. A diagnosis system receives a control signal for controlling the etch process and the operation state of the etch chamber and a sensing signal showing the etch process and the operation state of the etch chamber, diagnoses the etch process and the operation state of the etch chamber, and outputs a control signal to the etch chamber according thereto.
The etch chamber comprises a MFC (Mass Flow Controller) for sensing/controlling the amount of the process gas supplied to the etch chamber, a pressure gauge for sensing the pressure inside the etch chamber, and a power supply source for applying power to the etch chamber.
The diagnosis system comprises an input unit for receiving a sensing signal from the etch chamber indicating the operation state of the etch process and the operation state of the etch chamber, and a control signal from the chamber control system. An output unit outputs a control signal for controlling the operation state of the etch chamber according to the sensing signal therefrom. A control means analyzes the sensing signal received by the input unit, assesses the operation state of the etch chamber, and applies a control signal for controlling the operation of the etch chamber.
The input unit comprises a first input unit with a plurality of input ports for receiving a sensing signal from the etch chamber indicating the operation state of the etch chamber; and a second input unit with a plurality of input ports for receiving a control signal from the chamber control system for controlling the operation state of the etch chamber.
The control means comprises a control part for analyzing the operation state of the etch chamber with a sensing signal from the etch chamber and a control signal from the chamber control system, and applying a control signal according thereto. A multiplexer selectively transfers the control signal from the chamber control system and the sensing signal from the etch chamber, which are received via the input unit, to the control part. A first memory device stores the data for the operation state of the etch chamber, and a display part displays the operation state of the etch chamber analyzed by the control part. A demultiplexer selectively applies the control signal, which is applied from the control part corresponding to the operation state of the etch chamber.
The control means further comprises an alarm part for outputting an alarm signal in case of an abnormal operation state of the etch chamber; and a second memory device having a program for performing multi-tasking therein so as to control the operation state of the etch chamber both by the chamber control system and the diagnosis system.
In addition, the chamber control system and the diagnosis system are respectively connected to a LAN (Local Area Network) connected to a communication modem, and the etch chamber is diagnosed via a communication network.
The chamber control system and the diagnosis system are respectively connected to a LAN to which a communication modem connected to an Internet (or WAN) is connected, and the etch chamber is monitored using the Internet.
Preferably, a diagnostic program for controlling the operation of the etch chamber is provided with a personal computer by which the operation state of the etch chamber can be remote-monitored and remote-controlled.
In another aspect of the present invention, a fabrication facility for manufacturing semiconductor devices with a diagnosis system comprises an exposure system for carrying out an exposure process for manufacturing semiconductor devices, and an exposure control system for outputting a control signal for controlling the exposure process and the operation of the exposure system according to a sensing signal from the exposure system and an input signal from a host computer. A diagnosis system receives a control signal for controlling the exposure process and the operation state of the exposure system and a sensing signal showing the exposure process and the operation state of the exposure system, diagnoses the exposure process and the operation state of the exposure system, and outputs a control signal to the exposure system according thereto.
The exposure system comprises a driving part for driving a stage having a wafer mounted thereon by two motors back/forth and right/left, an aligning part for aligning the wafer mounted on the stage to a certain location, and an exposure part for carrying out an exposure process for the wafer mounted on the stage.
The diagnosis system comprises: an input unit for receiving a sensing signal from the exposure system indicating the state of the exposure process and the operation state of the exposure system and a control signal from the exposure control system; an output unit for outputting a control signal for controlling the operation state of the exposure system according to the sensing signal therefrom; and a control means for analyzing the sensing signal received by the input unit, assessing the operation state of the exposure system, and applying a control signal for controlling the operation of the exposure system.
The input unit comprises a first input unit with a plurality of input ports for receiving a sensing signal from the exposure system indicating the operation state of the exposure system; and a second input unit with a plurality of input ports for receiving a control signal from the exposure control system for controlling the operation state of the exposure system. The control means comprises a control part for analyzing the operation state of the exposure system with a sensing signal from the exposure system and a control signal from the exposure control system and applying a control signal according thereto. A multiplexer selectively transfers the control signal from the exposure control system and the sensing signal from the exposure system, which are received via the input unit, to the control part. A first memory device stores the data for the operation state of the exposure system. A display part displays the operation state of the exposure system analyzed by the control part, and a demultiplexer selectively applies the control signal to the exposure system, which is applied from the exposure control part corresponding to the operation state of the exposure system.
Preferably, the control means further comprises an alarm part for outputting an alarm signal in case of an abnormal operation state of the exposure system, and a second memory device having a program for performing multi-tasking therein so as to control the operation state of the exposure system both by the exposure control system and the diagnosis system.
In addition, the exposure control system and the diagnosis system are respectively connected to a LAN (Local Area Network) connected to a communication modem, and the exposure system is diagnosed via the communication network. The exposure control system and the diagnosis system are respectively connected to a LAN to which a communication modem connected to an Internet (or WAN) is connected, and the exposure system is diagnosed using the Internet.
Preferably, a diagnostic program for controlling the operation of the exposure system is provided with a personal computer by which the operation state of the various control systems can be remote-monitored and remote-controlled.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.